1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an array substrate, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing an array substrate with a structure to keep transparent electrodes from cracking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Among current display technologies, liquid crystal displays are widely used in electronic devices because of their advantages, such as light weight, small volume, low power consumption, and radiation-free characteristics.
In general, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines are disposed on an array substrate of a liquid crystal display panel. The scan lines and the data lines are arranged perpendicular to each other to divide the substrate into a plurality of pixel units. Each of the pixel units has a pixel electrode and a thin film transistor (TFT). The thin film transistor is electrically connected to the scan line and the data line, for being a switching device of the pixel electrode. The pixel electrode, which is used in the substrate of a transmissive liquid crystal display panel and in the transmissive area of a transflective liquid crystal display panel, is made of a transparent conductive material, such as indium tin oxide (ITO).
Generally, there is a planar layer covering the scan lines, the data lines, and the thin film transistors, and then the transparent conductive material is formed on the planar layer as the pixel electrode. Because of the large difference in the coefficients of thermal expansion between the normal material of the planar layer and the transparent conductive material, there will be cracks generated at the area with weaker mechanical structure in the transparent conductive material after thermal treatment of the substrate, such as annealing.